


Girlfriend Gives SPH JOI

by gfdscripts



Category: Reddit - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28298442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gfdscripts/pseuds/gfdscripts
Kudos: 4





	Girlfriend Gives SPH JOI

*emphasis*  
(sound effect) 

So I’ve been doing some reading about your little kink.... and I think I get it now. Like, I really think I understand what you want, baby. 

Let’s get these pants off you and we can see if I’m right, hmm?

Yup, right now! Drop ‘em. 

(Giggle) I can’t believe you’re so hard already. You love being bossed around. 

So... you expressed an interest in small penis humiliation, and today we’re going to try that. Okay?

Okay. Now, how big do you think you are? Surely you’ve measured yourself before? 

Let’s use this ruler and see if you’re correct... mmm... almost right.

I’m going to draw a line on here for you. 

See? This is you. This line right here. This is actually above average, you know, which is why I was so surprised you were in small penis humiliation. 

Why don’t you start jerking off, sweetie? 

Don’t be embarrassed, it’s not like I’ve never seen you jerk off before. 

Mmm, no, my clothes stay on. You’re not in control today. 

So... you were asking about my ex-boyfriends the other day and I was pretty coy. Like, when you asked if you were the biggest I’d ever had?

Did you want me to say yes? 

Or... no? 

(Giggle) did you want to know you were smaller than them? 

It might surprise you to know I measured them too... Would you like me to mark their measurements on this ruler? 

It might be a little humiliating if I mark down all of them... there were a few... you know my exes weren’t really *boyfriends*, more just guys that I would have sex with. 

Why don’t I just mark the smallest? I’ll do this right in front of you so it’s super clear.

One more line... right.... *here*. How far is that from yours?

That’s right, two whole inches, baby! (Giggle)

It’s okay if you want to jerk harder. You like this right?

Uh huh, I thought you would. 

Okay.... I’m going to annotate these measurements. 

I think above this line - the smallest of my exes - should be labelled “real men”, don’t you? Yeah? 

Hmmm... so that would mean below that if you’re below that line... you’re *not* a real man, right?

Because your dick is too small, right? 

Baby, you’re jerking so hard... do you like being called small? And not a real man? 

Do you get off on knowing I’ve only ever fucked bigger dicks before you? 

Fuck, it makes me so horny. 

Would you like to fuck me now? Yeah?

Awww, do you think you could make me cum? Make me cum with that little, pathetic dick? 

Awww, I don’t think you could. It’s just not big enough, sweetie. It feels nice, but it’s just too small to hit the right spots! 

That’s what you want to hear right? 

Are you going to cum? 

Can you really cum like this? I’m not even naked! 

You want to cum looking at my boobs? Yeah, I bet you’d like that! 

You’re on the edge, right? 

Fuck, that’s so hot. I can’t believe you’re so close just from me calling your dick small! 

Alright, stay on the edge for me... I’ll count you down as I pull up my top... okay?

10... I’m going to pull it up slowly...

9... bit by bit..

8... keep pumping baby, hold it there! 

7... I can feel it’s over my boobs...

6... you can almost see them!

5... so close!

4... are you ready baby?

3... one more tug upwards and my nipples will be free!

2... but only real men get my tits! 

1... No tits for small dicked losers like you! (Giggle) down it goes! 

And.... Make that tiny dick cum, baby! Fuck yes! Pump it all out! Cum hard for me.

(Brief pause)

That was really fun! It’s really fun to push your buttons like that... and you know even if you were *even bigger* I could still mindfuck you and pretend my exes were two inches longer! That would be really cruel, right? 

Next time maybe we will think of a label for your line, okay?


End file.
